The need for shelters at low cost that can be easily provided in a variety of locations for varying periods of time became of the utmost importance as world wide development took place at an ever increasing rate.
Many of the present shelters require heavy steel frame structures with a steel cover which requires a great deal of time and equipment such as cranes to assemble which of course can also be dangerous. With the need for something less costly and more versatile new structures and methods have been put forth as shown in applicants copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/974,069, U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,144 to Folkes and Canadian published application 2,019,415 to Surrendi. In U.S. Pat. No. "144" there is shown a collapsible weatherproof covered frame shelter with arch shaped transverse ribs carrying a pair of grooved rollers to be mounted on a base. The disclosed arch shape is truss braced but does not teach applicants easily assembled sectional frame rib which can be easily reinforced and double reinforced depending on the load to be applied. In Canadian application "415" there is shown a sectioned arch shaped frame to carry a cover to make a shelter. The frame is of a pivotally joined nature and does not teach applicants rigid coupler for slideably receiving sections of tubing to form an arch shaped rib. What applicant is here providing is a sectional tubular frame rib joined together by a special coupler and reinforced as required.